Forever?
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: Toris didn't know what he was seeing. He didn't want to know what he was seeing. And yet he did.


Toris didn't know what he was seeing. He didn't want to know what he was seeing. And yet he did. It was any ordinary weekend. All the countries gathered in Canada's capital, Ontario, and held a World Conference, not that anymore really talked but rather argued about nothing and something. Toris always took this opportunity to look around the room, observe the countries as they chattered. On his left was Eduard and Ravis, his Baltic brothers who lived with him when Russia was their ruler. Eduard was helping Ravis draw on a piece of scrap paper, something that usually calm the younger Baltic down. Next to Ravis was of course Ivan, who is the reason Eduard is trying to calm Ravis down, and next to him is his sisters Natalia and Katyusha, who was trying to gain their brothers attention. Matthew, the host for the conference, sat next to her and next to him was his brother Alfred and their 'parents' Arthur and Francis. Alfred, Arthur and Francis were going at it again while Matthew was trying to be peace keeper. Toris's eyes almost made it fully around the table when he noticed two people were missing: Feliks and Elizaveta.

'_Where could they have gone?'_ Toris wondered as Ludwig, sitting at head on the table next to his partners Kiku and Feliciano, tried to break up the three-way-maybe four way-squabble. _'Maybe they won't mind if I go to the restroom…they all are busy anyway.'_

Slowly and quietly, he pushed his chair back and got up before heading out of the room, giving his brothers a reassuring smile at their confused looks. Toris made his way down the carpeted hallway, looking out the wide windows as snow slowly fell from the puffy, white clouds. He felt a slight shiver go down his spine and had to advert his eyes. The snow never was the same to Toris anymore, not since he and Feliks got separated by Ivan. Rounding the corner down towards the bathroom Toris caught some movement near the restrooms and quickly back tracked so only his head was peaking around the corner. Feliks and Elizaveta exited the restroom, giggling about something as their hands intertwined with each other. It was unusual for them to do this but it still made Toris feel funny.

"I can't believe you actually went into the girls bathroom with me!" Elizaveta exclaimed as their giggles petered out , "I told you I could go in alone."

Feliks snorted. "Like I care what anyone would of thought. Besides, I was worried about you."

"Fel I'm fine!" Elizaveta reassured, squeezing both hands reassuringly. " It's just a little womanly problem."

"Well you weren't feeling well last night and I want to help so you won't have to go through that pain anymore." Poland said with a determined face on.

Elizaveta laughed. "If you want to help, don't follow me into the bathroom and just give me some Tylenol or something."

"But then I wouldn't be able to see your adorable panties~."

Toris blinked. _'What? When does Feliks see her…panties?'_

Elizaveta blushed slightly and tugged on the Pole's hands gently, silently telling him to come closer. Feliks kept moving until he had Elizaveta nearly pinned to the wall, Elizaveta letting go of his hands so they could wrap around her waist. Elizaveta wrapped her arms around Feliks' neck and gazed up at him adoringly with her big, meadow green eyes. Feliks was only a couple inches taller than Elizaveta, not by much but he was proud of this accomplishment. Toris felt a weird sensation in his chest at the close proximity of the two, like someone was slowly tugging at his heart strings. Elizaveta whispered something and Feliks chuckled slightly before they both leaned towards each other and their lips met half way.

His heart nearly stopped.

Toris whirled around so his back was pressed against the surface on the way, forest green eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Did he see what he thought he saw? Was his eyes playing tricks with him? The Lithuania made a quick look back to see Feliks and Elizaveta have broken the kiss and were now smiling at each other, giggling about some private joke. He couldn't look anymore. Forgetting about using the restroom Toris left, hurrying down the hall and making it back to the conference room. Toris took his seat at the end of the table and noticed his brother's worried looks but he just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. A couple of minutes later Feliks and Elizaveta walked into the conference room, acting like nothing happened, just a simple trip to the restroom. They took their seats and before Toris could look away, Feliks caught his gaze and he felt his breath catch. Feliks gave tilted his head to the side in question, emerald eyes asking , _'What's wrong?' _Toris looked down at his hands, trying to ignore the gaze burrowing into his soul for questions.

Soon the meeting was over and Ludwig said farewell for next time. Everyone started to get up and before Feliks could even move Toris fled, grabbing his jacket and gloves before heading out into the snowy wonderland, desperate just to get away and clear his mind.

The wooden door creaked open and Toris walked in, shutting the door quietly and leaning against it with a sigh.

'_What is wrong with me? I never…I never felt that way before. But what was I feeling?'_

Toris kicked off his boots and set them against the wall, tugging off his gloves and jacket as well before putting them on their proper places on the wooden coat rack back the door. Toris made his way across the living room and into the kitchen, feeling the need for something to warm him up. Pouring some water into a kettle and putting it on the stove, Toris looked around for some tea as he let the water warm up. After the tea was made up Toris poured it into a mug. He turned the stove and grabbed his mug before making his way up stairs, walking into his room to relax and think.

Toris sat down on his bed and leaned against a propped up pillow, sipping at his tea occasionally as thoughts danced in his head.

'_I can't be jealous can I? I mean…our marriage disappeared after Ivan took me away and portioned Feliks. It's not like he was cheating. He can date whoever he wants….right?'_

Forest green eyes moved across the room until they laid upon and small black box sitting on his nightstand. Toris set down the mug and grabbed the box, cradling it in his hands like it might break if handled wrong. He brushed his fingers along the soft, velvety fabric of the box before opening it. Laying on a silky, red bed was two golden ring, Gently picking one up, Toris tilted it slightly and spun it in his fingers until stopping at an inscription carved on the side.

_Feliks __Ł__ukasiewicz, Forever Mine, 1596_

Toris felt his eyes sting with unshed tears but let them fall as he finally released all the feelings from the day he was taken from his love, to what he saw at the Conference.

"Guess forever will never be…."


End file.
